Presents
by Chiara Alice Vargas
Summary: FINALLY  COMPLETE. Sequel to Surprises. Read that first before this, haha. Alfred and Arthur are finally going to get married on the 4th of June. Arthur made a "promise" to Alfred last March 3, though. That would be his wedding present for him. USUK, Rated M for chapter 2. I have no idea why I put this under the "Humor" genre.
1. It Was Really White

**Present**

**A USUK Fanfic**

_Rated M for smut in Chapter 2, and also, innuendos somewhere after the chapter. _

_This is a sequel to "Surprises", and this is also a Belated Mayuge Day gift. _

_It would make much more sense if you read the prequel, really. _

_**By pasuterukyan (FF); kesefusohon (LJ); msmstee (Tumblr)**_

Finally, after months of waiting, the time has come. It was only three months, but for both of them, it seemed like years. Arthur's heart was pounding against his chest. He was only looking forward. The elevated platform, the white grand piano, the white arch that held white roses and white ribbons, the white rose petals, the chairs, the guests, the suits and dresses, all of it were so perfect. He couldn't tear his eyes away at the silver lining; the one thing that mattered the most right now.

Alfred.

He was standing on the platform, a smile on his face, waiting for him to walk over and take his hand. He was wearing a breezy white tuxedo, the same style as the one Arthur wore, although, obviously, a bigger size.

The sun was gleaming over them, it was a perfect day and the weather couldn't have been any better. They were getting married in a southern island, with white sand, a cool breeze and the blue sea.

He breathed deeply, taking a step forward, then another, clutching his bouquet of flowers. This is it. Why was he so nervous? He cleared everything out his mind, as he reached the platform, where he held Alfred's hand. Returning a shaky smile, they turned to face the priest.

The ceremony went along very well and organized, everything going according to plan. Finally, the saying of vows was here.

Alfred took a deep breath and began his part of the vow, "Arthur, you're the one I've loved since childhood, adolescence and up until now. Getting married with you… it's like a dream come true. I couldn't have asked for a better guardian, brotherly-figure, ally, boyfriend, fiancé, and later, a husband. You have qualities in you that compliment mine, and you have good traits and bad traits. It would be very unrealistic of me to say that you're the perfect guy in the world, but you're the perfect one for me. Thank you so much for sticking with me the past two hundred years or so, and I hope to have two hundred, three hundred years more." he smiled, giving Arthur's hand a gentle squeeze. Arthur's heart fluttered at his smile, at his words, at how he was so sweet, but not sickeningly-sweet. Alfred looked at him, waiting for him to say his part.

It was Arthur's turn. He looked into Alfred's eyes, a sincere smile on his face. He didn't really know what to say, for his words cannot be fully expressed into words. "Alfred… you're thoughtful, you're nice, you're cheerful, you're smart in your own way even if I sometimes say I don't… you're really loud and hyper, an off-key singer and pretty annoying sometimes, but it's what I love about you. You never fail to make me smile, even when I'm in the middle of a bad day. You're the only one who can make me angry, flustered, happy, sappy and so much more all at the same time. No one else in the whole wide world can do that but you. I'm so glad I found you all those years ago, and right now, I'm so glad we're finally getting married." he finished off, a faint blush on his rosy cheeks.

They felt as if they haven't said all the things they wanted to say, but it was time for the ceremony to continue on. It went on smoothly, from the giving of rings and the lighting of candles, until the very final moment where they were allowed to kiss. Alfred just pulled Arthur from his spot and pressed his lips against his. Arthur kissed back, and both of them have never felt happier in their entire lives. Finally, they were married. Gosh, it was such a different feeling for both of them. It was like a shot of ice cold champagne up their systems whenever they're reminded that they're _married _to one another. It was strange, yet delighting at the same time. Rose petals fell from above as the guests stood up, clapping for the newlywed couple.

Of course, the ceremony was just the beginning. It was the reception that made things fun.

They were in the reception area by the beach, lanterns hanging from the canopy as the sun went down. Tables were set up, the same guests sitting there. A huge, white fondant cake with a few accented colours was in the centre of a huge table in front, along with the sound system and podium. There was food on the sides and wine and fancy tableware, a buffet for later. The music started playing, a slow waltz, as Alfred asked Arthur if he could have the pleasure of that dance. Arthur giggled softly, holding out his hand for Arthur, as they swayed along to the music. Arthur was a very good waltz dancer, whereas Alfred was not, his speciality more of freestyle and street dance. It was quite hard for Alfred to keep up, more so for Arthur to lead him across the dance floor.

"Alfred…?" Arthur asked in a low voice, looking up at him as they danced.

"Yes, Artie?"

"Are we going to be like some old married couple in the future…?" his green eyes looked worried.

"You're worrying about that already?" Alfred chuckled, "Not every marriage is perfect, and we're bound to have arguments of our own. What's important is that we forgive each other and learn from our mistakes, right?" he beamed at him.

"I know that!" Arthur said dignifiedly. "I mean, like we'll be okay, right? Even if we might end up arguing a lot…"

"Of course we will. It's us. We can make it through _anything_." he grinned, reassuring the Brit. You could tell Arthur was already worried about these things, so early in the marriage. He's such a worrywart.

Other people danced along with them, with their own partners. The music would change from time to time, and some people would stop dancing midway. They all sat back down after a few songs for the speeches.

A red-headed man in a black tuxedo went up to the podium, cleared his throat and spoke.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. If you don't know yet, I'm Alastair Kirkland, Artie's older brother. I'll be doing the first speech today." he swept a cursory glance across the room, stopping amusedly for a moment when he saw Arthur who had a scowl on his face. _Don't call me Artie, you idiot,_ he somewhat telepathically said to his brother.

"Arthur here has been a fine young lad, though he was a wee little tyke before. Going out without telling any of us, and going off with his fairy friends. I can see now, he's changed a bit. He's the one who likes staying home and read books and be the boring man he is today. As his brother, I'm glad he's getting married to the man he loves. I have no protestations whatsoever. I let him do what he likes now. After all, he's old enough to be left unwatched by his older siblings." he smiled. "As for Alfred, I haven't got the chance t' know him personally, but I can see he's the kind of man who'd take care of Arthur very well. He's a keeper, that one." he smiled, bowing a bit afterwards.

"Aww, shucks. Your brother's quite nice, Artie!" Alfred turned to him, flashing a smile.

"Don't be fooled." was all Arthur could say.

The next speech came from Matthew. He tapped on the microphone, "Testing… testing…" he softly said. He was barely heard by the audience, which made it hard for them to notice him. "Where's the next speech…?" they asked one another.

"Guys, cut it out, Mattie's up there." Alfred groaned and rolled his eyes, pointing to his brother. He winked at Matthew as he silently thanked him for reminding the others.

"So… Alfred… he's my brother. He's not the best brother out there, what with being loud and obnoxious all the time and constantly misses with the baseball pitches –"

"Hey! I don't miss; you're just lousy at catching!" Alfred laughed, cutting in his speech.

"No, Alfred, you miss. Quite a lot, in fact, and with plenty of injuries sustained, at that." Matthew sighed. "Even if that guy's an arrogant, airheaded idiot, he's still my brother and he's given me good advice when I needed it. I'm happy he and Arthur are going to get married. I'm sure they'd take care of each other very well. I couldn't see anyone else better suited for one another than them." Matthew smiled as he went down, Francis going up next.

"The frog?" Arthur asked incredulously in hushed tones.

"Bonjour, everyone. I've known both Arthur and Alfred for a very long time, and I can say I'm happy for both of them, even if that rules out two people in the people I am currently chasing after." he jokingly said. "Arthur's always been the type to be the one who'll constantly nag you, then pretend to not care about you. Kind of bipolar, if you ask me. And Alfred's probably the one who won't eat his vegetables. Or anything that Arthur cooked, for that matter. Nevertheless, I think they'll turn out as a great couple, and I'm congratulating both of them." he smiled as the crowd cheered, his comments making them laugh.

No one else went up to the podium, which looked like everyone was done saying their speeches. Arthur gave the go signal for the partying and the eating to begin. Their reception had quite a strange line-up on the events, which they can both blame on the wedding planners for messing up the invitation.

The reception didn't last that long, it was already ten in the evening when the guests went home one by one, some a bit tipsier than the others. Most of the women were complaining about their feet, and most of the men already had their first button unbuttoned, ties loosened up.

A few moments later, while Arthur was saying goodbye to Vash and Lili, Alfred tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me," Arthur said to the two.

"What is it, Alfred?" he asked.

"Y'ready?" he asked; a smirk on his face.

"Leaving so soon? You're quite eager tonight." Arthur returned his smirk, placing his hands on his hips.

"Of course, Artie. You remember your promise, right?"

"I do, Alfred. Jeez, I still can't believe you have that kind of weird kink."

"It'll be awesome, so come on, now." he laughed, scooping Arthur from his spot, carrying him bridal-style.

"P-put me down!" Arthur blushed, hissing at him.

"Oh come on, Artie, it's only once in a while I get to carry you like this!" he chuckled, kissing Arthur's forehead.

"Once in a while? You do this every bloody chance you get!"

"Lighten up, won't ya?"

"Fine."

They walked a bit and went into the hotel which they stayed in, past the lobby and the receptionist, and onto the elevator. They went out at the 8th floor, and stopped in front of their room, Alfred swiping the card key while trying to keep Arthur balanced.

"That's dangerous, you know." Arthur frowned. He didn't like the idea of being dropped very much.

"I can do it, so it's okay." Alfred grinned stupidly, to which Arthur only rolled his eyes.

He slowly let Arthur down on the carpeted floor, opening the cabinet which held a frilly, white wedding dress with a veil. It had frills all over and it was very long, there were no sleeves, just a one-sided strap with flower embellishments.

"You have to wear everything, okay, Artie?" Alfred teasingly told him.

"You do know this is the only time we're going to use this?" Arthur laughed. He _hoped _this was the only time…

"We can use it some other time as well, I guess. That is, if the stains would be easy to remove afterwards." he winked.

"I-idiot…!" he flushed, shooting an annoyed glance at him. His eyes surveyed the dress. My, it was quite beautiful, and expensive-looking. Such a shame it would only be used for foreplay.

"I'm getting a bit impatient, Artie. Just put it on, already, so we could get this night started!" Alfred grinned mischievously, as he unbuttoned the first few buttons on Arthur's tux.

Yes, the night's just begun.

_**A/N: Next chapter, you guys know what happens next. Oh God, oh God, I can't smut, how do you smut! /creys. I'm not that knowledgeable on weddings and receptions, so forgive me for the jumbled arrangement. Ahh, my fics aren't turning out that good, huh. OTL;; This would really make more sense if you read the prequel, Surprises. Haha~ Well, chapter 2 soon! **_


	2. The Christening

**Presents**

**A USUK fanfic**

**Rated M for smut/lemons in this chapter.**

**A small amount of fluff near the end.**

**This is a sequel to "Surprises".**

**By Galgenhumor (FF) / cl41r3 (Tumblr).**

**Summary:** Alfred and Arthur got married and Arthur's going to give Alfred something he promised for three months ago. Smut in this chapter, yes? Actually, it's UKUS for the smut part. Haha. (dear Lord, how do I smut...?)

**A/N #1: **So sorry for the late update, guys! I was busy with other stuff and other fanfics and whatnot. I thought I'd never get around to writing this chapter because of the smut, but when I got a review on the first chapter, I had to will myself to finish it all in one night. Hope it wasn't too disappointing... /cries in a corner

* * *

><p>"Excited, aren't we?" Arthur smiled slyly at him, his hands on Alfred's as he unbuttoned his shirt impatiently.<p>

"You know I've been anticipating this moment for a while." he smirked.

"Go over there and don't look." Arthur pointed to their bed, covered in white bedsheets and duvets. Perfect. The stains won't be so obvious if it was white, right…? They hoped it wouldn't be. It would be quite embarrassing for the room service to walk in on newly christened sheets.

"All right, all right." he sighed quite disappointedly. He wanted to watch Arthur wear that dress as much as he wanted to see him strip it. Maybe he won't strip it off, though. It'd be just as kinky to have sex with that dress on him…

Alfred walked to the bed, lying down in the middle of the suite's king sized bed. He placed a hand over his eyes, slightly blushing. God, Arthur would look so damn hot in that dress.

Arthur let his coat and shirt fall down from his shoulders, as he undid his trousers' zipper. Taking the dress from the dry-clean plastic gingerly, he slipped inside the dress, removing the wedding ring then pulling the gloves onto his arms before replacing the tiny silver piece of jewellery in its rightful place. He had a little trouble with the zipper, but he managed to zip it up. He pulled on the white stockings, the fabric gliding so smooth against his fair, smooth skin. He slipped on the tiara (God knows where Alfred managed to get all these. For all he knew he might have a closet full of kinky, embarrassing costumes he plans to make him wear) and turned around to face Arthur, his eyes gleaming with lust and naughty thoughts.

He pounced on Alfred on the bed; the dress was enough to cover most of the bed's lower half. Alfred felt his weight pressing down on him, peeling Alfred's fingers from his face. "You may look now, love."

Alfred breathed in; the sight before him was absolutely breathtaking. Arthur looked perfect in that dress. It was as if it was custom-made for him and not like he just bought it from Vera Wang because he can't afford custom-made. The silk gloves, the satiny cloth of his dress, the smooth, crease-free stockings that brushed against his arms as Arthur straddled his as best as he could...

The best part about the whole package, though, was Arthur himself. His blonde hair reached down his forehead, lightly covering his bushy eyebrows Alfred so dearly loved, his emerald green eyes, glistening like the jewel itself, his smile, warm, inviting, with a hint of sly and cunning. He could not have dreamed a better version of this moment, and whatever moment was about to happen right now.

"Do you have the lube?" Arthur asked him, snapping him out of his trance-like state.

"Oh, I got it." he pulled the tiny bottle from his jacket's inner pocket. Arthur smirked. "Am I topping or do you want to go for two rounds?" he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Alfred thought it over. Arthur hadn't topped in a while, and since this is their special night, he figured he'd let Arthur get the moment. He smiled sheepishly, "You can top tonight, Artie. I don't think I'll be able go for a second round, since you do it real good and thorough."

Arthur grinned devilishly. It was like one of his many facial expressions that reminded many of Arthur's empire days. It didn't really suit the dress.

"Good Alfred." he cooed, taking the tiny, unopened plastic container from Alfred. He placed it on the nightstand, just enough for him to be able to conveniently reach for it later. He leaned down and planted kisses on the American's temple, trailing his lips down the side of his face. Alfred was immensely enjoying this, needless to say.

Foreplay excited both of them, but tonight, Alfred wanted to get with the program already. He was already pitching a tent down south, and Arthur smirked as he felt the bulge poking and twitching his own. "Mmngh..." he grunted, growing impatient.

"Just wait, love. Be patient." whispered Arthur into his ear, his hot breath hitting him. He licked Alfred's earlobe before taking it in his mouth and lightly nibbling on it. Nibbles turned into light bites and sucks, which made Alfred make this undignified sound. A whimper or something similar. The Briton ran his tongue over the shell of his partner's ear, earning a shudder from the younger male. His hand involuntarily traveled towards the top of Arthur's partially unexposed back, craving his skin. The dress was quite huge and Arthur was sitting on part of it, his legs inside and unreachable. His arms were covered with silk gloves, the best there was when Alfred had bought them. He was only able to touch his back, which was as smooth as any part of his body was.

Arthur's slender fingers fumbled with Alfred's buttons, his mouth and attention somewhere else. Moving down to his neck, he bit down and sucked, leaving nice purple hickeys in his wake. He's done that to him before, and he had to live with the embarrassment for days after he walked into a world meeting and the other nations saw the nice bite mark Alfred left on his neck the other night. This was his sweet revenge, and marking of his own territory. Maybe he could pitch a tiny sign that also said, "This man belongs to me, so don't you lay a finger on him!" if the wedding ring and neck bites weren't enough to show his ownership.

Alfred yelped as the teeth sunk into his lightly tanned skin. Arthur thought he made the best sex noises. Alfred thought it was just plain embarrassing. He licked his dry lips, as Arthur licked on the spot to soothe the pain. He hummed a bit, finally finished unbuttoning him. He trailed a gloved hand down his chest, admiring the smooth skin. Compared to Arthur, Alfred looked a bit healthier looking. Maybe it was because of the tan. Arthur was quite pale.

He pinched Alfred's right nipple, his mouth enclosing on the other. "A-Arthur!" the other cried out, his back slightly arching. The Brit slightly twisted it to the right, while his tongue flicked over the left one. The painful arousal in Alfred's pants made it hard for him to stay patient. It twitched quite angrily in its clothed, confined quarters. Two layers of cloth. That poor cock of his.

Arthur couldn't deny his growing need, either. He was a bit worried that if his erection became full, it might tear the stockings' flimsy cloth and ruin it.

"Hurry uuuupp..." Alfred moaned, his breath hitching.

He was answered with another painful bite. This time, it was his left nipple, not his neck. It was more painful, but right now, he could choose to ignore pain if his need would be fulfilled. "Oh God, Arthur..." he moaned wantonly. God probably wasn't watching over them tonight.

Arthur unlatched himself and moved towards south. Florida-bound, where the heat stays all year long. His hand gingerly touched Alfred's toned abs. He kept it in good shape, telling him that he wanted to look good for Arthur on their wedding day.

"You really shouldn't have, though... I liked your cute, pudgy stomach as well." he said softly, his eyes momentarily flicking towards Alfred's nice tent. It already was at full mast, and the longer they kept stalling, the harder it was to ignore.

"Well, I had to cut down and do exercises so that I looked good for our wedding day..." Alfred huffed. He brightened, "It'll go back to normal in a few weeks, don't worry."

"More like, a few days." Arthur rolled his eyes at him, and Alfred just stuck his tongue out. Arthur had plans on where to stick his tongue in tonight.

He unbuttoned Alfred's trousers and pulled them off, much to Alfred's relief. He thought they would keep at it for months at the rate Arthur was going. He lightly sucked his clothed erection, Alfred's breath slightly hitching. The erotic ambassador sure has a lot of kinks, Alfred thought.

Arthur gently trailed his fingers around Alfred's crotch, the fabric feeling smooth against his hot skin. "Artieee... Quit teasin'..." the impatient American managed to slur out. He was so needy right now, and he wasn't sure if he was to love or hate this slow pace. Every second just threatened to drive him over the edge.

He pulled the pair of underwear down, revealing a twitching, fully-erect cock that wanted attention. Pre-ejaculate was already dripping from the top, slowly flowing down to the base of his shaft. Alfred helped him place his legs on Arthur's shoulders, so that it would be a bit easier for him. He took Alfred's head into his warm mouth, the saliva coating it as his tongue swirled around it, tasting the weird, yet arousing taste of Alfred's pre-cum. The taste was really just different. He didn't know how to put it. Maybe it was weird because of all the weird things Alfred eats. Though the dripping liquid did not taste like burgers, fries and soda, Arthur still found it quite peculiar and could only conclude that it was the result of what he ate. Just a theory, though.

"A-Aahh... A-Art... Arth... Arthur..." Alfred moaned again, having a hard time to pronounce two syllables and put it together to form his lover's name. His mind was so clouded with pleasure that he was rendered incoherent.

Arthur took half of him in, humming while he continued to suck him off. The humming sent tiny vibrations up his phallus; he knew Alfred loved that. He let his tongue explore the length, slowly going downwards to take all 8 inches of him in. Alfred bucked his hips into Alfred's mouth. It was a good thing the Englishman was experienced enough not to gag. He bobbed his head up and down the hardened cock, so intent on driving Alfred insane.

It made Alfred feel so, so good. He felt the all-too-familiar feeling pooling inside his stomach. Arthur was just so good at pleasing him like that... He loved it when he pitched from time to time. Alfred could feel himself coming close but he didn't want to release just yet because he might disappoint and upset Arthur.

Arthur pulled back with a light pop, Alfred's manhood glistening with saliva. He seemed quite pleased with himself. He leaned downwards, facing Alfred's entrance. Closing his eyes, he stuck out his tongue and ran over the outside once. Alfred shuddered beneath him. He pushed inside, the tight hole enclosing his tongue as he explored it. It was warm and tight, and Arthur knew he needed some preparing. He rarely topped. He's only topped Alfred like, 6 or 7 times in their entire relationship. It wasn't much; compared to the uncountable number of times they've had sex. This caused him to be at least twice as tighter as Arthur.

Alfred's never received a rim job before. The experience was extremely foreign to him. He was breathing heavily, his hands balling up the white hotel sheets, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead made his bangs stick to his skin.

"Arthur... I need you inside me... Fill me up..." he was practically begging for it. On another day, Arthur might not have taken his sweet time, but right now, he wanted this to take as long as possible; he wanted this moment to last, for him to savour it completely (no pun intended). He pulled out and removed the wedding ring and leaned over to grab the lube, putting the ring on the spot where the bottle once was. Teeth biting down on the tip of his right glove as he slowly pulled it off and discarded it somewhere on the side of the bed, where it might fall off minutes later but they would be too into it to care.

The lid of the lube came off, unscrewed and set aside. He tipped it over, making the liquid slowly flow into his hand. He warmed it up a little bit and slicked his unclothed fingers before shoving a finger in.

"That's not what I meant..." Alfred couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. He needed something bigger, longer, something with more girth to fill his needy hole.

"Patience, love. I don't want to hurt you right now by not preparing you." he smiled at him, though the bespectacled blonde didn't smile back. He kept his glasses on, because he wanted to see Arthur as he painfully, slowly, torturously, fucked him. It wasn't very useful right now; the heat and sweat made it fog up.

Arthur shoved in two fingers, scissoring him to get it stretched. The third finger was added, and he started searching for Alfred's prostate. He prodded around, trying different angles in search for it, when a certain louder moan told him where it was. He smirked and pulled all three digits out, keeping in mind where it was. Arthur pulled down his stockings and underwear and poured more lube into his hands, slicking it on his twitching shaft. He didn't bother heating it up, because he admitted that he, too, was growing impatient. The viscous liquid was cold, but he didn't seem to mind. He aligned himself in front of Alfred's prepared entrance, the younger man's legs wrapping around Arthur's small waist. Arthur slowly pushed it inside, as if he was teasing him, before gaining a steady rhythm by going in and out. "Mm... Yes... Oh yeah..." Alfred said in pure pleasure. Finally, he was getting what he wanted.

He felt so warm and tight inside Alfred, as if three fingers didn't stretch him out at all. He closed his eyes and licked his dried lips, trying to concentrate. He had memorised where it was earlier. He grunted as he angled his thrusts, until he found that sweet spot.

"Ohh―! Artie, there, right there!" Alfred screamed as his back arched up, chest heaving, gasping for air. He was desperate for this. He bucked his hips upwards, wanting more. Arthur pushed it down further, until most of it was gone inside. He brushed against Alfred's prostate again, smirking when he hit the spot. His fingers wrapped around the other's base, stroking him to the same rhythm as his thrusts to make him near completion.

"Arthur, I'm so close...!" he said at one moment. The next moment, his muscles contracted and he had released into Arthur's hand, accompanied with the loving scream of the other's name. Not just Arthur's hand, actually. On the sheets, his half-removed clothes, Arthur's gorgeous dress, and on the white, crumpled bed sheet and duvet. It was a sticky mess of white blobs. Arthur came shortly afterwards, moaning out his husband's name. "Alfred...!" he cried out loud, as he ejaculated inside him, filling his hole with more than enough. It spilled out the sides, droplets dripping onto the bed. Finally, he pulled out, the remaining plugged up cum draining out of Alfred's arsehole.

He collapsed on top of the American, completely worn out and tired.

"Best sex of my entire life." Alfred smiled at him, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Arthur smiled back, amused. Was it really?

"Agreed." he replied happy. He crawled off Alfred and he scooted a bit to the side to make some space for him. He lay down on his side, facing a really spent Alfred who was grinning at him idiotically yet again. Alfred wrapped his arms around his significant other as Arthur buried his face into the other's chest, smiling at him sincerely. It was one of the rare smiles he showed when he was truly happy and all worries were erased from his mind. This night was beyond perfect. It was too good to even be real. Neither of them could quite believe it themselves.

"I love you, Alfred." Arthur said, nuzzling him lightly.

"Mm... I love ya too, Artie." he replied happily, burying his face into the other's soft, pale honey locks, while he lightly rubbed Arthur's back.

Nothing could ever beat this gift, not those gift registries and candlesticks, porcelain and whatever else they received from their visitors. This was the best just-married present they have both received.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> PHEW. I am **DONE**. It's 1:06 AM when I finished writing this, and oh my God, I failed, didn't I? I cannot smut. What the name of the ever-loving bloody fuck and rainbows is SMUT. Honestly, though, this was the first time I've written smut and finished it through to the end. I've role-played smut a lot of times (I've only done so as Arthur, and most of the time, he topped his Alfred), but writing fanfiction with smut is another thing. Well, for one, smut efforts in RPs are halved between you and the other person, so it's a bit easier to think for that.

I hope it didn't suck too much, though! I didn't know what I was writing, actually. I just kept going like a motor, then I'd do a double-take because I'll be like, "WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WRITE AHAHAHAHA". I used like, most, if not all the words in the gay sex dictionary so it wouldn't seem so repetitive and also for it to sound a bit serious... I'm not sure if it put you guys off or if it just made it better... I dunno.

I thought this chapter was actually pretty long, but when I checked, it was shorter than one of my other fanfics and I estimated it to be like, I dunno, less than 2,000 or something? I AM DISAPPOINTED IN MYSELF AHAHA.

OKAY I'LL STOP BABBLING IN MY A/Ns NOW... REVIEW AND STUFF, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED, ESPECIALLY SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT FIC. Go easy on me, though... ;7;/

Thanks for reading! ;7;


End file.
